


Nightmare

by Justawannabewriter



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Alternate Ending, Champion - Freeform, F/M, I don't know, I suck at tags, My First Fanfic, Prodigy, Sadness, and summaries, but now she has to take down on the republic on her own, but without Day, can she do it, legend, she realized she loved him after he was gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawannabewriter/pseuds/Justawannabewriter
Summary: Alternate Ending:It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to help him escape and make this better. Prove he was innocent and he was framed.Well, that fucking failed. Now what?





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, well my first work I've posted. It kind of sucks but hopefully it gets better later on. Rated T for language, mostly.

My eyes are glued to him, his bloodstained blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, his lips that I’m so used to seeing in his familiar grin. He isn’t wearing a grin right now. How can he?   
I try to look away. But I can’t. Memories come flooding back. Of me and him. When he saved me from the Skiz fight. When he kissed me. The look on his face when he saw that I had betrayed him. 

This was all my fault. All of this was my fault. He was innocent, but no one knew that. Not anyone other than me, Commander Jameson, and Thomas.   
Thomas, my brother’s murderer. And the boy’s mother’s murderer. 

I look up at him. Before, he was a friend. I trusted him. He was practically my other brother. Now, he is a cold-hearted killer. 

No. That’s wrong. He has no heart. He’s never had one. Even now, this is displayed on his face. He has a sadistic sort of grin as if he’s glad an innocent boy has been betrayed. He notices my gaze and gives me a reassuring nod as if to tell me I’ve done the right thing. 

Yeah. Right. I shift slightly, turning away from him in disgust. The soldiers on my sides stiffen. They’ve been warned I might act up. Everyone knows I’m not happy about this. Everyone knows I tried to help him escape the first time. 

I failed. I failed him so many times. 

My eyes go to Commander Jameson, who I once thought of as my mentor. 

Now, I see her for who she is. I see everything as who and what they are. This great country I live in? Well, it would do anything to beat the Colonies, even testing diseases on its people. Commander Jameson knew about this all along, and she let it happen. Hell, she knew my brother knew and had him killed. Then she had the beautiful, innocent boy standing in front of me framed for a murder he never, ever would have committed.  
I see it all now. 

But now, I wish I couldn’t see it all. Because now, an innocent boy is going to pay for the crimes of another. The soldiers with him continue to lead him forward. He falls, his leg colliding with the ground. His hurt leg. He cries out. It’s the worst sound in the entire world. I struggle against the arms of my soldiers. I want to run out there. I want to hold him. I want to stop all of this. But I can’t. I’m powerless.

They lift him back up and help him stand. He has to stand for this, of course. They say some things to the crowd of people who have come to watch this. I don’t hear it. I don’t want to. 

A few minutes later, they’re ready to do what we’ve all gathered here for. What I’ve been dreading. Commander Jameson gives the command. They fire at him. The soldiers holding me cannot keep me from him. I wrench out of their grasp as bullets rip through the chest of the boy I love. He lets out a scream at the same time I do. But I can’t hear anything. I can’t see anything. Except for him. I never reach his body. Jameson yells something to Thomas. And Thomas shoots me without a moment’s hesitation. The world goes black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I’m walking through Lake Sector to his house. I don’t know how I got here. I’ve only been here once and there’s no way I would remember how to get back here. But I’d never forget how to get back to him. He walks up to me before I reach the house, holding out a hand to me. I let him take it and he leads me to the roof of a crumbling building. We don’t say anything. He just holds me in his arms. For the first time since my brother died, I’m home. 

He cups my face and looks in my eyes. His bright blue eyes, with the little imperfection in one of them. Within the second, his lips are on mine. He’s kissing me. I’m kissing his back. We’re moving in sync. We’re one. I try to reach for him, to hold him, but my hands can’t move. I just want to hold him, to touch him, to convince myself that this is real. A small part of me is screaming that it isn’t. The rational, smart part of me. The part I ignore and push away. The part of me I always allow to get carried away with him. The part that I will always allow to get carried away with him. The part that is literally on fire with the feeling of his lips against mine. Actually, no. Everything is on fire. And I can’t think. But I don’t need to. Because I love it. I love him.

But-  
He’s...  
Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow das sad :(


End file.
